When Worlds Collide
by mizz.bonez
Summary: Daryl Dixon was a tuff redneck with no regrad or appreciation for anything, but when a native girl impresses him with her skill to survive, will he learn to see things from her way, or will zombie apocalypse make it too difficult.
1. Chapter 1

When Worlds Collide

Daryl Dixon was a tuff redneck with no regrad or appreciation for anything, but when a native girl impresses him with her skill to survive, will he learn to see things from her way, or will zombie apocalypse make it too difficult.

Chapter I - The Hunter and The Camp

Fav quote "Well slam ma door an call ma corn fried"

I haven't written fanfictions since I was 13 and here it is 7 years later and I got a Daryl Dixon fix lol. This is my account I've ever created (I used to write on quizilla) so wish me luck and let me know what you think. Also im dslyic and update with only my phone so please forgive any mistakes. I try to catch them but dont always do

IMPORTANT UPDATE! READ! - I'm aware Daryls brothers name is misspelled in the first 3 chapters. I write and update from my phone and my auto correct kept putting the spelling Merel. Starting from chapter 4 and up that should be corrected since I went into the dictionary settings of my phone and replaced merel with the correct spelling of Merle. Please do not review about this. I am aware and it has been corrected in later chapters. This is not a story about Merle so its not of importance that his name is misspelled in the first 3 chapters. Thanks.

Rate and review.

The young half native American girl was hunched in a tree, her bow and arrow ready for the unexpecting deer to come into shooting range. The 25 year old hadn't eaton in 3 days and deer meat was just what she needed

...

The hunter had been tracking the deer for 3 miles. His crossbow loaded and ready to shoot once he got close enough. He had finaly cought up to the doe as she approached into a clearing. He raised his crossbow to aim, and right as he was about to pull the trigger when he saw an arrow go threw the female deer's neck, making her drop to the ground. Daryl looked down at his crossbow confused, his bolt was still loaded on the crossbow. Someone had shot his deer

...

Harli saw the deer go down and smiled to herself as jumped out of the tree to claim her kill.

"Son of a bitch!" She heard a southern accent yell, and she knew admittedly she wasn't alone in the Georgia woods.

She got about 3 feet from the deer when she saw a ruff looking redneck man pop out of the brush.

"That was ma deer." He yelled swept his brownish hair out of his eyes, that glared an icey blue stair at her. His jaw was tightened making it look that much stonger. His face was dirty and sweaty making his goatee look even more scruffy then it already was.

"Hate to disapoint you but that's my arrow that took her down, so in fact she's my deer." Harli said matter of factly and bent down over the deer.

Daryl watched her with had bent over the deer and put a hand on the doe's neck and was whispering to it.

"What the hell r' you doin?" He asked his accent thick. She ignored him untill she finshed.

"Saying thank you" she finaly answered after she stood and took the arrow out of the deer placing it back in her quiver after whipping it down with a rag on her belt. Daryl didn't question her. He could tell by her thick, long raven black hair, dark onix orbs, and tan skin that she was native. He knew natives gave thanks to nature for like everything.

"Ya plan on eaton that thin all by ya'slef?" he asked, "its goin to go bad before ya even get half done." He continued, noticing her small size, plus He didn't tack this deer for miles to just give it up.

She gave him a look, wondering what he was getting at. But she knew he was right. "What do you propose? " she asked turing to face him stright.

"I have a camp, back In a quarry not too far from here. Lots of people an protection" he started, "ya can come with me an join ma camp, we can protect ya. If ya bring the deer with ya" Harli had been alone since the world hit shit and everyday it was getting harder. Shelter was hard to come by and food even more difficult. She thought about it for a minute.

Not breaking the hunters icey blue stair. She sighed "all right, you have a deal...um.." she then realized as she held out her hand she didn't know his name.

"Daryl." He said grabbing her small hand and shanking it. "Harli, my names Harli" she replied

...

Daryl led the way back to the quarry where his group was. While carrying the deer. Harli could smell smoke from a fire, the familiar smell of wood buring indicated that they were close to the camp. Finaly they broke threw the woods into the clearing of the quarry.

"Look Daryl got a deer" said a female voice. Halri looked to see it came from a young blonde girl standing next to an older blonde girl who looked to be her sister.

"And apparently a girl" said an elderly man with slight surprise in his voice, he was on the top of the RV that the two blondes where standing by.

Suddenly a dark hair man was in her face "Who are you? Where are you from? What's your story?" He started bombarding her with was taken back and slightly stepped behind Daryl, trying to avoid the gazes she's was getting from other members of the camp who's attentions the twos arrival had caught.

"Shane, back the hell off, give er sum air" Daryl said noticing Harli's discomfort. "We stuck a deal, she killed the deer an I agreed to bring er back ear if she gave us the deer"Shane shook his head and stormed off, obviously not happy with Daryl's deal with the girl but they had a deer so he wasn't going to compline, his growling stomach wouldn't allow it.

Suddenly Harli was approached by a dark haird women with a little boy next to her."I'm Lori," she said, "this is my son Carl, and that guy was Shane." She introduced, " sorry about him, we've...we've been through a lot."

Harli noded her head in understanding. She had been threw a lot herself and wasn't going to be quick to judge these people who were letting her into their group.

"I'm Harli." She stated quickly and simply, still feeling uncomfortable at all the eyes that were on her.

Daryl could since her uneasiness and turned to her "well I'm assumin ya know how to skin an gut if ya can shot like ya did." He said looking down her, finally noticing she was a good eight inches shorter then himself. The native looked up at him and noded. "Good, come on then, don't got all day." He said has he picked up the carcass and walked off, Harli followed him with out question. Thankful to get away from being the center of attention.

...

She followed Daryl to a two tents set up a bit farther from the group then the rest. There was a line hung up that had blood traces on. Harli could recognise it as a gutting line. There was a bucket and a small fire pit, plus a few logs to sit on. Daryl pulled out a knife and Harli pulled out hers, and together they worked in silence skining and gutting the deer.

After about an hours work Harli become curious about the man she was skining the deer with. She looked up at him and watched him work. He was wearing a plaid flannel shirt with the sleaves cut off showing his bare arms. She watched as his muscles rippled when he would put pressure on his knife. He sat kneeling on one knee in dark cargo pants that were ripped and worn. His old looking work boots dirty and tattered.

"If ya spent less time stairin at ma an more time skinin that deer, we would be done a lot faster" Daryl spoke out of no where catching her stairing at him again.

He didn't know if she noticed but he was watching her too. Her skilled hands worked on the deer like art work, she was quick and graceful with her movements, she has experience in this and he could easily tell, and he was to say the least, impressed. Most girls he had met would scream and run at the sight of blood, or compline about how gross it was. But Harli was different and he liked that. He also liked how she didn't chat his ear off. She actually hadn't said a single word since she introduced herself to Lori. Daryl couldn't help but wonder what her story was.

Harli slightly blushed at being caught and looked down at the deer focusing on her work trying to resist the temptation to look up. She could feel his eyes on her and silence had become suddenly uncomfortable for the first time between them.

"So what's yar story?" Daryl asked making her slightly jump at the sudden sound of his voice. She looked up at him, his eyes focused on her waiting for her answer.

"I'm half Cherokee, I never knew my father, and that's ok from what my mom said he wasn't a good man. I grew up on a horse farm, I learned how to live off the land from an early age. My mom always said we should hold on to our roots because its the our roots that hold us."

"Ya mama sounds like a smart gal" Daryl stated. It was true. He wouldn't know where he would be, If he hadn't learnd to live off the land. He countied to listen to Harli.

"We were separated from our tribe, it was just me and mom. We had some camping gear and two horses, enough supplies to last the two of us a while. But a bad storm hit and there was a flash flood. I got swept away by the water and I've been on my own ever since. This happend about a week after they stopped airing on the radio."

Daryl could see the saddness in her eyes and decided not to push it. He focused his eyes back to deer that he had started to gut.

"What about you?" She asked

"Whada bout ma?" He stiffened,

Harli chuckled. she couldn't help but adore his Georgia drawl . "I told you mine, and now its your turn"

"We ain't never made a deal bout that" Daryl said deffenise to let down his wall to anyone. But once he saw the disappointment in the tan girls big doe eyes he quickly caved.

"Didn't have the best up bringin. Ma mama died when I was young, and ma daddy was a drunk, I was raised mostly by ma older brotha Merel, that's his tent,"he pointed to the tent as he spoke. "We took off as soon as them walkers started showin up an went round a bit looten before we ended up here with these people" he finished putting an extra drawl on the word people indicating to Harli he didn't like many of them, if any.

One thing Harli did notice was that Daryl pointed out the second tent was his brothers but she hadn't seen the man around here so she couldn't help but ask,

"Daryl, where's your brother? "Daryl slightly flinched when she said his name for the first time. It sounded like gold coming out of her mouth, usly people said his name with disgust or resentment, but it sounded different coming from her, gental like, and it was nice.

"He's probley out in the woods getting high on somethin" he crused himself as soon as the words left his mouth. He shouldn't be letting this girl he barely knew know about his brothers drugs, but it came out so easily.

He glanced up at her, trying to see her didn't even seem the least bit bothered by the idea. Hell if given the opportunity she would probley not hesitate at smoking a joint of weed, she didn't do hard drugs, but she didnt judge those who did. Everyone had their reasons and it wasn't her place to question them.

Daryl was pleased when she didn't say anything else and they finsihed up the deer and brought it to lori and the to other women in the camp to cook.

As they approached the fire a older looking women with short grey hair looked up at her and smiled,"You must be Harli, I'm Carol and this is my daughter Sophia." She said and the little girl gave a small smile and waved.

"I'm Amy, and this is my sister Andrea." Said the younger blonde girl from earlier "I can let you borrow some clothes if you'd like, tomorrow all us girls are planning to go to the lake and get cleaned up."

Harli smiled, "yea! That would be really nice. Thank you so much."

"Well slam ma door an call ma corn fried" Said a loud southern accent walking into the group that surrounded the fire.

Harli noticed Daryl tense up beside her out of the corner of ther eye."So what them cop told ma was true, ma baby brotha went out huntin an brought back himself dinner an a cute little native piece of ass"

Harli instantly knew this had to be Merel And she could tell he was higher then a kite, and not on anything she would smoke either.

"What er name, Pocahontas? " he asked as he sat uncomfortably close to her, she could smell the stench of meth on his breath and she leaned away from it and closer to Daryl, causing him to tense even more.

"Her name is Harli, and why don't you try to be a gentleman and give the poor girl some space" said the elderly man from earlier, who was on the top of the rv. She had learned through listening to others talk his name was Dale.

"Oh come on now, I'm sure lil Pocahontas here likes er white meat, at least she did there in that movie" he said making the native extremely uncomfortable as he shifted closer to her "Yous gonna share, right lil brotha?"

Daryl finally spoke up, "Don't think she's interested Merel, give er, er space an lets just eat."

Merel seemed unpleased by his brothers response but back offed and went and got a plate before storming off to his tent.

"Thanks" Harli whispered softly to Daryl, he only gave a slight nod in response

...

As it got later the group started splitting off and going to bed, Harli had learned a lot more names, there was Ed, Carols husband, Jim, Jaqui, Tee dog, Glen, whome she learned was going on a run into Atlanta tomorrow for supplies, with Tee-Dog, Merel, Andrea and another man, who's name she couldn't remember, and if she needed anything to write it down for him.

She liked Glenn, he seemd like a laid back kid who just enjoyed the now, no matter how bad the now was.

Soon Harli realised she didn't know where she would be sleeping and started to worry. Daryl must of noticed the look on her face change becouse he asked her if everything was alright.

"Um..well, I don't know where to sleep." She responded awkwardly.

Daryl shifted his weight on the make shift log seat as he thought about it."Well, I don't know if ya mind or not, but ya can bunk with ma fa the night, no since in wakin everyone up to find out, when it can wait till the mornin." He said as he started to bite his thumb nail, a small gesture to indicate he was feeling uncomfortable.

"Um. Yea sure. That would be okay, thank you Daryl" he tensed up, there she went and said his name again. This might be a long night.

Daryl and Harli waited for everyone to go to bed first. Daryl didn't want people to ask questions when they saw Harli go to his tent with him this late at night. And Harli didn't mind either. It was something she would like to avoide as well.

...

As they made their way back to the Dixon's camp site, Harli could hear Merel from inside his tent, snoring like he was a dreaming he was a chainsaw, it made Harli giggle slightly. Daryl had heard the giggle and couldn't help but think it was cute.

He entered his tent with the 25 year old at his heels. He started rummaging threw some clothing and handed her a long sleeve flannel and some boxer briefs,

"Here ya can borrow these to sleep in, let ma know when ya finished changin" Daryl said quickly and stepped out of the tent to give her was a small gesture, but a kind one and it made her smile. She put on his clothes after she stripped out of hers, folding them and putting them in the corner and let him know she was done.

Daryl set up a make shift bed out of sleeping bags and comforters, he gave her two pillows and a blanket and pointed at the cot.

"Ya take it, ya been sleepin In the woods an could use it more then ma right now." Harli smiled again at the second kind gester in 10 minutes. she laid on the cot as Daryl laid on his make shift bed and turned out the electric lantern. Soon she fell into a deep sleep and she was pretty sure she had a smile on her face when she did.


	2. Chapter 2

When Worlds Collide

Daryl Dixon was a tuff redneck with no regrad or appreciation for anything, but when a native girl impresses him with her skill to survive, will he learn to see things from her way, or will zombie apocalypse make it too difficult.

Chapter II - A Night Alone in the Woods

Fav quote: Soon she fell asleep, in the hunters here's chapter two. A bit short sorry.

Rate and review

Harli woke up to bright sun light in her eyes. It took her a minute to remember where she was, when suddenly all the memories came flooding back to her. The deer, the hunter named Daryl, the deal she made with him, the camp, how she slept in his tent, on his cot, and In his clothes. Something she would have never of done if the world had been right. She found it strange how she found her self easily trusting the redneck. She never trusted anyone. At least her mother had always thought her to make people earn her trust, never give it away freely.

She sat up and noticed that the sun was so bright becouse the tent flap was open. That coaused her to look down at the place Daryl has slept to find it empty.

She heard shuffling outside and talking"Pocahontas still sleelin?" Came Merels voice, "must of given it to er good an hard"

"Shut up! It ain't like that. She didn't have a place to sleep an everyone else was already In bed so I gave er my cot" came Daryl's deffenise voice.

"Ya gave er ya cot?" Merel scoffed, "come on now baby brotha, I taught ya better then that, ya start lettin er pussy whip ya now, it won't eva stop"

"Shut it, Merel. " Daryl said again.

Harli saw Daryl come threw the tent flap, his face momentarily shocked when he saw she was awake.

"Hey, yar up." He said plainly, hoping she didn't hear Merel's and his conversation. "Sum of the women did laundry today so I gave em yars, Amy brought ya sum of er clothes to wear."

"Thank you. I guess ill get dressed now." Said the raven hair girl as she took off the blanket and stood up.

Daryl took the time to notice her in his clothes for the first time. It had been dark last night and he couldn't see that his long sleeve flannel was way to big on her, the collar falling off one of her shoulders, as it hung loosely on her, the bottom coming to the middle of her thighs and the sleeves ends where way past her hands, hiding them in the cotton. Her hair was messed up and tangled from sleep. She looked like a rag doll and to Daryl it was the most adorable thing.

He excused himself to let her get dresses zipping up the tent falp behind him. She pulled on Amy's clothes, they fitted her nicely. There was a pair of black sofie shorts and a white tank top with a built in bra. No underwear, but Harli didn't complain.

Once dresses she raked her fingers threw her hair to attempt to make it neat and she advenulty gave up and threw it into a pony tail, with the pony tail holder she always kept on her wrist.

Once she was done she unzipped the tent and walked out to find Merel gone and Daryl attending to his crossbow. He noticed she had come out and looked up only to quickly look away again. Ashamed at the thoughts that had entered his head.

"HARLI! HEY HARLI!" yelled a voice, approaching her and Daryl both looked up to see the Asian kid known as Glenn comimg their way. Daryl admittedly became annoyed."Hey, I've been looking for you all morning. I wanted to get your list before we left for the run" he said as he got into talking distance of the native.

"Um yea of course," Harli made her way back into Daryl's tent to get the list she had written down while still at the camp fire and handed to Glenn "Be safe." She added as he thanked her and took off to the group waiting to leave.

Daryl watched as he ran off, he didn't know why but the kid had gotten on his nerves just now.

"So what's the plan for today?" Harli's voice broke Daryl out of his thoughts and he looked up at her from were he was sitting.

"I'm goin huntin, see if I can find anything else to eat" he said poking his small fire with a stick suddenly avoiding her sat down next to him and watched the flame,

"Can I come with?" She suddenly wasn't sure what to say at first, he thought about it for several minutes amd just as Harli was about to give up he said yes.

"Awesome, when do we leave?" She asked excited to be away from the group and their questions.

"Now." Daryl simply stated standing up and grabbing his cross followed suit grabbing her long bow amd quiver following him into the woods.

...

The first few hours were silent between them, Daryl had picked up on a deers trail and was following it closely. While Harli kept a look out for any danger, such as walkers as she followed behind Daryl. Soon it was getting night and they were several miles out from camp, deep in the Georgia woods.

"We won't make It back before night fall, ain't no since in tryin to find our way In the dark, we'll came here fa the night." Daryl said.

Halri agreed, walking in the woods at night was a bad idea and a great way to get lost. She gathered fire wood as Daryl got the fire started.

The temperature was dropping and She wasn't papared for night weather only being in the shorts and tank top Amy had let her borrow. She shivered slightly as she set next to Daryl in front of the fire.

"Dumb bitch should of givin ya warmer clothes" Daryl refered to Amy when he noticed Harli shivering.

"Not her fault, she didn't know I was going to be spending the night know the woods." The 25 year old defended the young blonde.

"Yar gonna catch a cold" Daryl said annoyed with the situation. "Ain't no time fa a cold with the world bein shit"

Harli knew he was right, with the lack of medical care, medicine, and doctors a cold could be deadly. But there wasn't anything she could do about it. So she pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapped her arms around her legs and tired to think warm thoughts.

Daryl watched her and fought against himself with what to do. Finally he grabbed her and pulled her to him. He leaned back against a tree and pulled her between his legs, her body turned slightly into his chest as he wraped his arms around her, in attempt to keel her warm.

Harli was shocked by this. But didn't object. He was warm, even in the cold night air, his skin was hot. His hands were ruff against her. Callused from hard hands on work. She felt him put his chin on the top of her head, resting there. She felt her face heat up from their position. She closed her eyes and decided to just enjoy the moment. Soon she fell asleep, in the hunters arms.


	3. Chapter 3

When Worlds Collide

Daryl Dixon was a tuff redneck with no regrad or appreciation for anything, but when a native girl impresses him with her skill to survive, will he learn to see things from her way, or will zombie apocalypse make it too difficult.

Chapter III - where art tho brother

Fav quote: She made him a promise before she finally fell asleep. "Daryl Dixon, I promise you that you have more then your brother. You've got me now, and ill always be there for you no matter what."

...

Harli woke up being shaken, "Aye wake up girly, time to get back on that deer's trail. "Daryl's southern accent came through in her dreams as she slowly woke up. He was lightly shaking her. She was laying falt on the gorund, and the fire was put out by dirt that had been thrown on it.

Daryle was up and ready as she slowly stood and stretched. Grabbing her long bow and quiver. She followed Daryl who was on the deer's trial.

"Looks like he's heading back towred the camp." Daryl said as he noticed familiar surroundings.

"Guess that less distance you have to haul him back" replied Harli. She was Hoping they would catch up to the deer soon. She was and Harli walked in silence.

They caught up to the deer a few times, Daryl shot a few arrows in her but not enought to make her go down but enough to injure her and slow her down a good bit. They had gotten several squirrels while following the trail In the the nearly two days they were out in the woods.

They were close to camp when they came out into a clearing and saw the deer laying dead next to a walker who had bitten it. Next to the decapitated walker was Shane, Glenn, Dale, and some guy Harli didn't recognize. Amy and Andrea were there hiding behind a bush, watching the whole scene happen.

"Son of a bitch! We've been tracking that deer fa miles, look at it. All nawed on by this filthy, motherless, proxy, bastared" Daryl ragged kicking the down walker with every word.

"Calm down son, that's not helping" said Dale as he watched Daryl get riled up.

"You think we can cut around this chewed up part" Daryl asked referring tho the does mutilated neck.

"Don't think we should risk that." Shane replied. Harli agreed with him silently in her head. It was a disappointing loss all the less.

"Damn shame, got sum squirrel though, bout a dozen or so, it will have to do" Daryl stated showing the string of squirrels when the walker head started moving and its mouth chomping.

Daryl shot a bolt into its head "its gotta be the brain. Come on people don't ya know nothin. Harli come help me skin them squirrel.

"

Harli followed the redneck as he walked towred the rv. "Merel, get ya ugly ass out here, got sum squirrel. " but Merel was no where in sight as Daryl put down his crossbow. Harli didnt like how everyone got quite and was staring at Daryl.

"Daryl hold up, we need to talk. About Merel. " Shane said walking towards him.

"what about Merle?" Daryl said looking at Shane. Harli lightly put her hand on Daryl's arm hoping the small gesture would calm him down.

"There was a problem in Atlanta" Shane tensed. Harli watched his face carefully. He was struggling with emotions. She saw a tear that he quickly wipped away.

"He dead?" He asked voice cracking. It tugged at Harli's heart stings.

"Not exactly." replied stood up straight and look at Shane inraged "EITHER HE IS OR HE AINT!" he yelled. Suddenly the new guy walked up, stepping into the conversation.

"Who are you?" Growled Daryl

"Rick Grimes." He stated calmly.

"Rick Grimes." Daryl sneered,

"ya got somethin ya want to tell ma?"

"Your brother was putting us all in danger, I had to hand cuff him to a piece of metal on a roof. He got left." Rick said calmly and Harli could see guilt in his eyes.

Daryl took a second, "hold on let ma processes this." He seemed to be trying to hold it together but he was failing "let ma get this straight, YA HAND CUFFED MY BROTHA TO ROOF AND YA LEFT HIM THERE!" Daryl screamed, he threw the line of squirrels at rick and went after him, pullling his hunting knife and trying to slice at Rick. Shane got him down in a chock hold pinning him to the ground in a sitting position.

Daryl was huffing and struggling all while trying to get his emotions together. Harli couldn't calmed Daryl down agreeing to show him were his brother was with Tee-Dogs and Glenns help. Harli didn't want Daryl to go. But she knew it was not her place to say anything about it. She went to hit tent to sit and wait for his return

...

A few hours have passed and Daryl was not back yet. Carol came over to Daryl's tent were Harli was sitting. A blanket around her shoulders staring blankly into the fire.

"If you didn't want him to go, you should of said something."Carol said, making Harli jump out of her daze.

"What do you mean" she replied, playing stupid.

" oh come on now, its written all over your face." Carol sighed. Surrendering to the conversion.

"Its not my place. Merle is his brother. I have no right to say he can't go And I wouldn't feel right asking him to stay, I understand he has to do this?"

"Yea, i see where you're coming from. But you should tell him that you worried about him while he was gone" Carol didn't respond she just simply pondered the idea in her head. Carol left Harli to her thoughts

...

Everyone was screaming. Gun shots were goimg off everywhere. Harli was calm. Putting arrows in walker's head as she ran by them. Trying to get to the rv. The commotion was stating to settle down.

The native girl had finally made to the rv unharmed, that's when she saw Andrea bending over Amy who was baldly bit. The older sister was crying her eyes out. Wailing for her little sister. Harli learned that Carol's husband was dead as well and the group lost a lot of other people.

"Damn, I leave for one day, I come back and the whole camp goes to shit." Harli heard Daryls vocie. Relief washed over her. She had been really worried about him when it had gotten dark and he wasn't back yet. The thought that something happened him nearly drove her crazy.

"Oh my god, you're okay! I'm so glad you're okay! " she half yelled glomping him in a hug. Daryl tensed not expecting her reaction. He gently grab her arms and slowly pulled her away. Looking down at her. He saw genuine worry in her eyes. Something tugged at his heart. She was worried about him. No one had ever been worried about him before.

"I'm alright, Darlin. Ya don't need to worry about ma, I can hold ma own." He said resisting the urge to tuck the hair that had fallen in her face back in place behind her smiled at him.

Not really knowing what to say. She was just happy be was in one piece and be was back.

"Did you find him? " she asked referring to the sensitive subject that is his older brother.

"Come on back to the tent, and ill tell ya bout what happened." Daryl said softly has he led the way to his tent.

They sat togther on Daryls make shift bed and he told her about what happened back in Atlanta. About not finding Merle, just his hand were he had sawed it off him self. About getting the bag of guns and Glenn being kidnapped, the elderly home and that when they went back to the vehicle, it was gone and they assumed Merel had taken it. Which was the reason for them getting back so late.

Advenulty Harli dosed off listening to Daryl ramble on about the adventures he and his brother had as kids. The raven haired girl could tell they were close and it hurt Daryl deeply being separated from him.

She made him a promise before she finally fell asleep. "Daryl Dixon, I promise you that you have more then your brother. You've got me now, and ill always be there for you no matter what."


	4. Chapter 4

When Worlds Collide

Daryl Dixon was a tuff redneck with no regrad or appreciation for anything, but when a native girl impresses him with her skill to survive, will he learn to see things from her way, or will zombie apocalypse make it too difficult.

Chapter IV - Heavy Silence

Fav Quote: The only way she was going to get threw his wall, is if she slowly took it down, carefully, brick by brick

...

Daryl watched as she slept. She was beautiful, her tan skin was flawless, her long dark hair always seemed perfect, she had long legs that looked good In shorts. She was skinny but fit. Daryl would be lieing if he said he wasn't attracted to her. He watched her sleep. The slow rise of her breast as she breathed.

She had fallen asleep next to him on the make shift bed he had made a few nights ago. He pondered weather or not he should leave her there, or put her on the cot. Then he wandered if he should get on the cot himself or stay there with here. He knew what he wanted, but he didn't know what he should do. The redneck wasn't good in situations like this.

She shifted in her sleep, causing a piece of her long hair to fall in her face. Damn her hair was long. It went past her waist and hovered over her ass. As she slept is was pooled around her like a wispy blanket. Daryl couldn't stop himself when he took the lock in his fingers and placed it away from her face. He notcied how soft it was, even in a world like this were things like shampoo, conditioner, and even bathing were a rare privilege, her hair still felt like silk.

Must be thr native in her, he thought.

The hunter was still stuck on what to do with the sleeping girl. After several minutes of arguing with himself in his head, he took a blanket and gently placed it on top of her. He decided he didn't want to risk waking her up if he moved her and she looked comfortable where she was laying.

Daryl then layed down next her. Not really coming up with a good reason to not go to the cot other then he simply didn't want to. He played over the scenarios in his head of what she would say when she woke up and how he would respond till he finally fell asleep himself

...

The next morning Harli woke up. A musty smell of woodland and dirt came to her nose as she opened her eyes. She then shifted herslef back at what she saw and the position she was in.

Daryl was laying next to her still asleep. She had, had her face buried in his arm as he slept on his back. His hands resting on his stomach. One of her legs was on top of his and her body was pressed against him as she layed on her blushed as she slowly moved from the hunter, trying to be careful not to wake him. But failed as the man shifted his weight and opened his eyes. He blinked a few times from the light of the just now raising sun and turned to look at the girl laying beside him. Luckily Harli had already removed herself from the awkward position before he woke.

What she didn't know was Daryl had been awake long before Harli was, and was slightly enjoying the position they were in as he pretended to sleep. She had woken him up several times threw out the night. Once shivering, he had gotten the blanket from the cot to place on top of the one he put on her earlier. Another time when she cuddled up to him in the position she awoke in. And once more when she was mumbling In her sleep. The blue eyed man wandered what she was dreaming about but couldn't make out any of the words she was saying. Her face was pressed against his arm after all.

"Mornin Angel, how'd ya sleep?" He asked, calling her by the nickname he had given her.

"Really well, acutely. Havent slept that good in a long time. " she honestly admitted. She didn't know if it was just because she was exhausted from the unfortunate events from the night before, or if it was because she felt safe being so close to the redneck. She came to the conclusion that it had to be a mixture of both.

...

The two had gotten up and headed toward the group. They learned Jim was bit and they had a new unofficial leader of the group named Rick, whome they learned the day before was Lori's supposed to be dead husband and Carl's father. Shane seemed in a even more unpleasant mood since Rick showed up. Harli couldn't help but wonder if their was more going on in between the lines of these two supposedly best friends.

Rick has suggested they got to the CDC in hopes of finding help for Jim. The group had debated about it and finally agreed with Rick. Daryl didn't seem to have an opinion one way or anouther, he helped burry the bodies of group members lost after digging a pick ax In each of their brains to keep them from raising and becoming walkers.

Harli helped with finishing digging the holes that Jim had started earlier the day before when the group thought he was going crazy and had a heat the group burried their loved ones, Daryl and Harli went to pack up the Dixon's camp site, including Merle's belongings and putting them in the old blue pick up Daryl had. The were ready to go at about the same time the rest of the camp was.

The 25 year old decided to ride with Daryl, not feeling comfortable with anyone else. There was this thick atmosphere about everyone today and she couldn't blame them. But it was suffocating and she wanted to avoid as much awkwardness as she could, and irronicly that was sitting in a still silence in the cab of Daryl's truck as they drove last in line of the vehicles towred the CDC.

They advenulty had to stop, thanks to the hose in Dale's rv acting up again. Dale complaining that he knew it would happen and that they wernt going to make it far. Jim had decided to make the group leave him behind. Riding in the rv was too painful for him and he wanted to just go In peace. Harli couldn't comprehend what he must be feeling. It had to be a horrible experience. The group respected his decision and took off with out him. Still heading to the CDC in search of answers of what this thing was.

The drive continued silent for a while, untill out of no were Daryl unexpectedly spoke."Ya alright? Ya been quite." He asked. Knowing she was always quite but decided to out of character for himself try and start a conversation.

"I'm fine, just a lot to processes. "She replied not breaking her gaze from the outside that they were passing by.

"I hear ya." The scruffy man stated. Giving up on the whole conversation thing. He wasn't good at this.

"How about you? You ok. You've been threw more then I have these past 24 hours. " she asked, Concerned with how he was dealing with being separated from his only family. A feeling the small framed girl knew all too well herself.

"I'm fine, " he scoffed "ain't nothing that's gonna kill ma."

Harli could tell he was pinning up his emotions but she knew better then to press the matter. The only way she was going to get threw his wall, is if she slowly took it down, carefully, brick by rest of the ride continued in silence.

They had arrived at the CDC by night fall and the group was starting to panic as the saw walkers comimg and the CDC was all closed up. Everyone in the group was convinced that no one was inside. Everyone expect Rick.

Rick yelled and screamed at the camera. Shane was desperate in trying to get him to come back to the cars. Rick didn't seem to want to give up. He was losing it. The group had started to head back when a sound of the doors being open, and a bright light was reviled. And for the first time the group saw hope.


	5. Chapter 5

When Worlds Collide

Daryl Dixon was a tuff redneck with no regrad or appreciation for anything, but when a native girl impresses him with her skill to survive, will he learn to see things from her way, or will zombie apocalypse make it too difficult.

Chapter V - Don't trust a white man

Fav quote: She shouldn't of said his name because it was then that he could no longer control himself.

...

They rode in an awkward silence down the elevator. The doctor carrying a havey gun woth him. He had made the group all agree to a blood test. He was being overly cautious about any of them being bit.

The blood tests went by quickly. Harli didn't feel good. It was hard to give blood and not have eaton in doctor then hosted a feast for the group. Food, drinks, and alcohol. Harli wasn't much of a drinker but was slightly sipping on whisky watching the group laugh and enjoy themselves.

Untill Shane decided to bring up the derded subject of what happened to the to the other room had a havey silence over it as the doctor spoke. The good energy disappeared quickly after the docter finished telling about the string of suicides.

"Man you're such a buzz kill." Said Glenn talking to Shane.

The group followed the doctor down the halls. He explained to watch the power they used and to go easy on the hot water.

Glenns face lit up, "hot water?" He said.

"That's what the man said." Said T-dog beaming in anticipation.

The groups engery picked up again as there was excitement and anticipation about a hot shower. Daryl was feeling the alcohol. The liquid made his blood hot. It had been awhile since he had drank.

Daryl wasn't the only one feeling the liqueur. Harli was sensitive to the alcohol and was feeling border line drunk. Daryl was on her mind. She couldn't get the image of how she woke up this morning out of her head. She felt hot thinking about it. There was no way she could be attracted to the white man. He was nothing like her. She had respect for nature and gave thanks for its gifts. While he just took with no regard or respect. She had a appreciation for the small things in life, while he seemed not to even notice. So why did she have this desire. It had to be the whisky. She wasn't in her right mind.

She walked to the shower, with her clothes that Glenn had brought back for her, from the run into Atlanta. The same run they had left behind Merle stripped her clothes down snd stepped into the warm water. It gave goose bumps on her skin, it felt so good. She slowly took her time. Combing through her long hair, washing the layers of dirt off and enjoying the hot water

...

Daryl had decided to take a shower himself. Not knowing the native was in the bathroom. He opened the door and realized that the young girl had beat him there. He froze, the liquor making his balance off in the steamy could see her silouet in the shower curtain. His blood rushed south as he became conflicted on what to do. His head screamed at him to turn and leave the room but what he blamed to be the southern comfort, caused his curiosity to get the better of him

...

Harli truned off the water as she finished the shower. She pulled the curtain back and squeaked as she saw the same hunter that had been on her mind non stop standing there leaning against the door, A bottle of southern comfort in his hand, and looking like a deer in head blushed realizing she had pulled the curtain back and was standing fully nude in front of him and quickly came to her senses and pulled the shower curtain back to hide herself from him.

"Daryl, what the fuck?" She half yelled.

Daryl scrambled for what to say. He knew what it looked like. He looked like a damn peeking tom. But the whisky made it hard for him to put words together and explain himself.

"I uhh...I was gonna, fuck...um, I didn't know ya were in ere." He said, stammering.

He had just seen her naked and couldn't control the blood leaving his head and going to a more southern region, making his pants tight.

"Well you mind leaving while I get dressed?" She asked, Her face hot and not from the water.

"Oh, yea, right." Daryl stammered as he turned and left while closing the door behind him.

Harli quickly got dressed after Daryl left the bathroom. She towel dried her hair and walked out to the bathroom only to find Daryl leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. He seemd to be focusing on his breathing.

"Daryl?" She jumped at her voice and opened his eyes to look at her.

She shouldn't of said his name because it was then that he could no longer control himself. He grabbed her arms with both hands as he pushed her back into the bathroom, and slamming the door behind him. He pinned her against the wall. His hands on her shoulders, holding her still.

The native looked at him wide eyed. Shocked by his actions. She wasn't sure what to do. His breathing was heavy, and his eyes closed has he held her against the wall.

"Daryl..."she said softly, wondering what was going on In his head.

Daryl's eyes snapped open as she said his name again. His blue ones looking into her onix ones, her breath hitched in her throat as he brought a hand to her jaw. Taking his tumb and tracing her lips with it. Never breaking eye contact. He watched her eyes for any reaction. Her eyes were beautiful. Big and doe like. They were wide as she watched his actions.

Daryl cupped her face with one hand while still holding her shoulder with the other. He leaned in and gently kissed her, closing his eyes as he stopped breathing, closing her eyes as well. Her mind raced, not knowing what else to do, she gave into the kiss, and moved her lips against his. The hand on her shoulder moved to the back of her head, gripped her hair as he pulled her deeper into the kiss. She put her hands on his waist, linking her index fingers in his belt loops.

Daryl pulled her closer to him, pushing his body against him. She could feel his desire through her pants pressed against her stomach. The rednecks tongue slipped into her mouth, pushing himself harder against her, and into the wall.

As quickly as it started, it ended. He pulled away as he grabbed her elbow, opening the door, pushing her out, and slamming it behind her.

Harli was in shock. What the hell was that? Why would he come on to her and then do that? A hundred questions ran threw her mind as tears formed in her eyes. It hurt and she didn't understand. This is why she didn't trust people. She knew better, She should of listened to her head

...

Daryl got into the shower. He didn't know what came over him. He couldn't control himself. The alcohol had to be to blame. He kept reminding himself that it was the alcohol that made him do It. But he knew it was what he wanted, the alcohol just gave him the guts. He stood in the shower under the steaming water, he reached down and grabbed himself. Getting rid of the desire before he tired anything else on the native American

...

Harli cried herself to sleep in the room she had claimed. She was upset and over emotional. She made a vow to herself to not trust him after this. He made her bad side now amd he would soon be sure to know it

...

Daryl had finshed up in the shower and decided to go find Harli, he had mostly sobered up and wanted to explain himself to the girl. He knew which room was her and let himself in. He saw the girl curled up on the couch. She was asleep and he could see she had been crying. He instantly felt guilty. He took a blanket from the chair in the room and covered her up with it. He kissed her temple as he smoothed her hair, then turned and left the room, letting the girl sleep.

...

Harli woke up the next morning, noticing a blanket had been put in top if her. She didn't think much of it as she got up and joined the rest of the group in the dinning hall for breakfast. She felt hungover and the smell of eggs cooking made the nausea she walked into the dinning hall

she saw Daryl sitting at the table, pushing eggs around on his plate with his fork. He looked up at her and instantly became incredibly focused on his eggs.

"Got you a plate made" said T-Dog, as he handed her a mumbled a quite thanks as she took her plate and sat down as far away from Daryl as she could.

She no longer wanted anything to do with him. She felt used and tossed aside. He lost her turst now and he wasnt ever going to get it back. She had came to that decision last night.

"Never let me drink again" Glenn groaned his head against the table. He was terribly hung was handing out Advil to the group helping the hang overs.

Soon the doctor came in and the questions to him started up again. The group followed him into the big computer room and they watched the test subject 19 and what happend in the change with their brain since they had became bit. The doctor had no idea what it was, he had no answers and indicated that there was no one else out there that did.

"Man, imma get shit faced drunk, again." Daryl said rubbing his face with his hands.

Harli scoffed at his statement as Dale asked about the clock that was counting down. The doctor gave a around tbe bush response. T-Dog, Shane, Glenn, and Rick left the basement to find hope of more fuel. The rest of the group retreated back to their rooms.

Daryl decided he was going to talk to Harli at this time and came into her room with out was annoyed, this was the second time that She knew of that he had walked in on her unannounced.

"What do you want?" She snapped, turing to face the wall, not wanting to look at him. Tears welled in her eyes as she remembered the night before.

"I wanted to talk to ya about las' night, in the bath room" he said, wishing she would look at him.

"There's nothing to talk about." She scoffed. Daryl could hear the crack in her voice.

"I'm sorry."he stated simply. Knowing he had hurt her and feeling guilty for it. "Imma not good at this stuff, I was drunk an should of controlled ma self more."Harli could hear the sincerity in his voice, but she made a promise to herself. She wasn't going to fall for it.

"Okay you apologized, now leave me alone."Daryl got angry at this point. Here he was apologizing, something he never did and she was rejecting his apology.

"Fine, be tha' way." He yelled and stormed out slamming the door behind him. Harli jumped when the door slammed. She put her face in her hands as she let her tears flow

...

They ran threw the halls, trying to beat the clock to get out of the CDC. As the grenade was placed Daryl grabbed Harli and covered her with his body, protecting her. He grabbed her hand as the glass shattered and drug her behind him towred the cars. He wanted to make sure she was safe, even if he pissed at her for not accepting his threw her in his truck as he climb in on top of her covering her with his body from the huge explosion of the pushed him off her when things settled down and sat up in the passenger seat, looking out the window.

Daryl stiffened at her harsh body language. She was obviously still become sad when she thought about Jacqui who decided to stay behind with the doctor. The people in their group were dropping like got in the drivers seat and started his truck. Following once again, last in line of the vehicles. This was going to be one uncomfortable, silent, and awkward ride to where ever they were going now.


End file.
